Just One Of Those
by Everlasting Chemistry
Summary: Drabbles that have no real meaning and point that are for mere entertainment. Enjoy RECENT UPDATES: 4 new drabbles, 2 pointless, 2 philisophical. REVIEW!
1. Drabble One: The Idiot

Zuko was an idiot. Those who already have proof of this fact, I give you something more to accentuate on. Things that you shouldn't do after beating Fire Lord Ozai after joining up with Team Avatar for this same mission is a totally different story, so I won't go into that. So... why was Zuko an idiot?

Well, when a PMSing Master Waterbender tells you her love for you and you completely dismiss the confession because you weren't paying attention, for the simple fact that her brother with an IQ of 12 challenged you to an arm wrestling match, you have to be an idiot.

So I guess I forgot to mention he's loved her since he tied her to that tree. Well... He's loved her since he tied her to that tree. Now finally to answer the million gold piece question, Why was Zuko an idiot? Him being in an infirmary with mild frostbite and bruises along his neck is self explanatory. Poor Zuzu even forfeited his arm wrestling match too. That concludes this report on the fact that Zuko is an idiot.

Yours Truly,

Secret Zutara Informat

"Iroh, you better go check on Zuko." Aang said worriedly. Iroh nodded and chuckled at his past thought as he put down his quill and sent off his messenger hawk. _Grandkids..._


	2. Drabble Two: War Paint

**Alright, today at school, I drew pink lines across my cheeks and said it was war paint, and I was a warrior from the Cool Tribe. I said Water Tribe, but people that I was a loser… So I had to stop that. Haha. Thus, this drabble was formed. Enjoy….**

* * *

Ahh… war paint. The symbolism of a warrior. Now, I'm not trying to brag or anything. But I am a GREAT warrior. I mean, Come on, I'm Sokka. The name itself tells you I am a great warrior. But, life isn't fair for great warriors like me…Why? Why you ask! Well, that is a very, very wonderful Sokka Tale. If you don't already know I have a bossy sister, then there you go. Then there is the fact I travel with a monk who is 12 years old and doesn't know how to handle the ladies like I do.It's kinda pathetic really, because he cramps my style. I like to call it the Sokka Style. Also, there's this tea loving old guy, a sarcastic blind girl. and an angry has-been pony tail freak. But I kinda wonder what happened last night when I woke up and Zuko was standing above me, claiming to be borrowing some of my Water Tribe scented colonge. Now about the war paint...

* * *

"_Ok.. Sokka, I'm sorry why do you have that stuff… on your face?" Aang asked all cocking his head at my manliness. I chuckled at his ig-…. Ig-…… IGNORANTY LIKE … actions…_

"_Oh, Aang, You have a lot to learn about a man, and his manliness." My sister Katara rolled his eyes and walked up and ran a finger down my face._

"_Hey! My maliness! You are earseing the very thing that makes me a man!" I scowled. My La. She even had the nerve to glare at me! "You women just don't understand this… this… STUFF! I mean… yea!"_

_Katara smirked at me with that womanly look that only women could possibly do. All you guys know what I am talking about. The kind that they give you that makes you feel dumb._

"_Like what exactly?"_

"_Like… Like… LOTS OF STUFF! Take shaving! I mean there is an angle and wrist movement to all of it! Honestly! You just don't understand it!"_

_I heard Toph snort over where she was. This people just don't understand me. I'm the only man at this camp am I?_

_Zuko threw a rock at me! From all the way from the campfire like 80 billion feet away! _

"_Sokka you aren't the only "man here", it doesn't take a certain wrist movement you idiot. You just shave off the hair." _

_Iroh started to laugh at me too! That tea drinking old bat! Pretty soon everyone was laughing at me! I don't understand really why! I mean I haven't like… defiled my manliness have I?_

_Then Ty Lee has to walk over. I kinda regret her ditching Zuko's crazy sister and that creepy emo girl. I really do. For the following reason._

"_Sokka… I don't want to burst your bubble or anything. But why did you right The Idiot Sleeps Here on your forehead?"_


	3. Drabble Three: The Katara Story

**Ok I'm going to try and only use 150 words. This is a toughie. Ok be ready for it. Tell me if I went over. If I did, you can request something if you like.**

* * *

Aang was a boy. A little boy. And I am a girl. A maturing girl. I don't really appreciate being swooned over. I mean… maybe if it was someone I was interested in. Perhaps, maybe someone my age. I think everyone feels this way sometimes. I know even Zuko does. Told me about this Jin girl. He said he kissed her. Boy, was I surprised! Then he talked about how she wouldn't stop pestering him everyday after that one kiss. He did it so she would leave him alone, he says. Though I highly doubt that. He said she was annoying so I felt sympathy for the poor thing and did him a favor. It wasn't as much as it was for him, as it was for me. I enjoyed what I did very much. I imagine that girl is floating in the middle of the ocean trying to re-grow her hair right now. 


	4. Drabble Four: Questions

**This was an depressing thing I felt I had to write after I saw Appa's lost days. It really has nothing to do with it, I kinda just got a shot of inspiration from a new episode. Angsty Zutara, not really explained. I'll let you fill in the blanks. And if Iroh is dead or not, that's your choice. As for Zuko and Katara... well... what you read is the truth, yep. And if you don't already know Aang's point of view.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

I wonder if life was meant to be this way… with all that death and sadness. But then I think to myself… where would the world be without these things? How would we know our morals? How would we know our good from bad? Love from hate? We wouldn't… that's exactly what I am trying to say here. I've had dreams… dreams about odd things, things not from this universe. About two girls talking about this same thing. I don't exactly know who they were, or if they even knew each other, but they had a secret bond.

Funny… how strings connect us all in this cursed world. Then this leads me to think about bending. About how everything requires balance. This makes me wonder… in thousands of years from now… will this be the same principle? Will this be the exact same reason everything is in harmony? Or will things change? Will people change? I think they already have. Toph has, I have, Katara, and Sokka has. One thing that I don't know for certain is if Zuko has. Has the loss of his uncle Iroh changed who he is? When did they get separated in the City of Ba Sing Se? Did the Dai Li have anything to do with it?

So many questions but none of them really get answers… this makes me wonder something else. Are the stares he silently gives her of anger, or friendship? Are the way he smiles at her when no one is watching of plotting or sincerity? Biggest question of all was, what happened that night after the last stand? After we conquered, After we got Ozai. Why was Katara plastered on Zuko's body sobbing? Why did he lift up her chin? Why did the flames consume them and then spread apart? Why did they spread apart to reveal them kissing, then consume them again? Why did they leave me? All that was left was Katara's necklace, and a betrothal necklace that had fire and water together. When I picked them up and stared at them, Sokka crashed to the floor. Toph ran and hugged me. I guess the answer to all of those questions is…why not?


	5. Drabble Five: The Right Way

**One of my lesser drabbles that I didn't like too much, but I haven't updated in a while so here. Review please**

* * *

Simple ,sweet , and to the point. That was all it was right? He did it right didn't he? Ugh, he thought he did it right. He was so sure! I was POSITIVE infact. Why did life curse him with such a niave love life. WHY! He mentally swore and threw down the log in the fire. Everyone at camp stared at him, minus one, and he growled.

"What!" Zuko didn't need this right now. He really didn't. He was blushing like a tomato and everyone was staring at him.

It was the avatar that spoke first.

"Are you ok?" Aang wondered. Aang walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko shrugged it off and in a fit of scowling, stomped off to the nearest river by away from their sanctuary in the woods.

Aang shrugged and joined Sokka in the setting of the tent.

Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl. He could hardly believe it. Zuko trampled through the brush and tripped 4 times over uprooted trees. He was so sure he did it right. I mean he had the whole arms thing right, and then whole head tilting thing didn't he? How could he have possibly had it wrong! Zuko pulled apart some trees and spotted the river in the clearing. Finally. He walked through the trees before being snapped in the butt with the branch of the tree. Zuko growled and rubbed his sore behind before turning around to see a girl sitting by the river washing her hands.

Zuko blushed madly. Not here. He was just trying to avoid her. That's all. That's all he wanted. He turned around and begin walking back.

"Wait Zuko!"

He froze and his shoulders stiffened. My sweet Agni of fire, please no, he prayed. Zuko turned around and the girl was standing the light chestnut hair blowing around loosely.

"What." He asked bluntly. Katara looked down and fumbled a bit and stepped forward shyly. Zuko groaned inwardly. She was going to bring it up wasn't she.

"Well Zuko… about that kiss…"

At the same time they started chattering

"It was my fault I'm sorr-"

"I should have said somethi-"

Then they paused. Katara giggled nervously and Zuko stayed brick red.

Then Zuko could have sworn what happened next was like Agni shined down upon his badly bruised egoistic soul.

She kissed him, and it was ecstasy. Kind that floaty feeling while underwater. Her arms coiled around his neck and fists balled the short black hair.

When she broke apart she smirked.

"You did it right the first time."


	6. Drabble Six: Simple Spider

**Another Pointless drabble I wrote 4 months ago. Yay. Review please**

* * *

She was laying there so vulnerable. She looked so calm and serene. He was so rough and mean…

Sprawled on the top of her sleeping bag in a cute position with a small smile smudged across her face. Zuko couldn't help but let a smile crawl across his own lips. Smiles are like me. We take a long time to get where we are going, but when we get there, we are there to stay.

Zuko shook his head and was still smiling contently when he crawled inside his own sleeping bag. Looking up at the stars was something interesting. When you stare at the stars I don't really think anyone actually sees stars…

I think people see their future. It's all up there. Just waiting to be plucked down and used for the greater good, and for every life on earth. Zuko examined one particular star, his eyebrows scrunching up in the middle of his forehead in some thought. It was a bright almost bluish looking one. Huge! Well, As far as I could see at least. He put his arms behind his head and then his face relaxed. He looked over at Katara and stared at her a while. She was a beautiful girl. I sometimes wonder to myself what his intentions to her are. He was mean to her in the day, but nice and caring at night, when no one was watching. Well except me of course…

He looked up all of a sudden then he looked confused. I crawled over to the other side of the bush to get a closer look. The star was gone. I don't know anything much about them, but it seems to me like they are destined for a great journey.

But, I don't think I would know, I'm just a simple spider watching love begin to form.


	7. Drabble Seven: Understanding

**This took almost no effort to write, but I would still appriecate reviews. So please, REVIEW**

* * *

I don't want the world to see me, because they have no idea, and they won't understand. But, as I sit here, I realize everything is made to be broken. Everything is meant to be hurt, because that forms who everything and everyone. Its made me who I am.

But in a world where I don't want anyone to see me, how come they do? More specifically, how come she does...

I tried, I really did. I did my best, and I thought that, that was all I could possibly give. I couldn't give her soft glances, and I definitely couldn't give her gentle kisses. No matter how hard I tried, I never could. I hated how she looked at me. She looked at me with love, she looked at me like she actually cared. Like Song did… but Song was different. Song cared too much without even knowing the real me. She didn't understand what she saw.

That also makes me question, why did she even see? If she wouldn't understand why would she see me as I really am? But what if fate turned a blind eye on me, and decided everything I did would be based off of emotions.

But this isn't about Song, this is about Katara. Beautiful, young, courageous Katara. I can't keep glancing over at her in her sleeping bag like this. I can't. It only leads to temptation in telling her. In telling her everything, spilling the very foundation of me into the soft slender fingers that are her messengers for her messages of sympathy and compassion. I'm trying to fight, I really am. I try too hard. But that is what makes me who I am isn't it? It makes me Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Heir to the throne, and son of Ursa and Ozai.

But when she got up 3 minutes after these thoughts above, and looked at me softly, with caring loving features, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Kissing her was what I have always dreamed of doing. I couldn't believe I did it. When I pulled away, because I could never be as kind and as caring as her expectations, or the avatar, she pulled me back. She pulled me closer. She poured the water of her soul into my rough coarse fingers, the ones of the son of the man who killed everything precious.

I really seemed to think that trying my best was all that I could give her. But it seemed to be that when I didn't try, it was more than enough.


	8. Drabble Eight: The Analyzing

**One of the more philsophical drabbles. Written October 31st, 2006 at 11:43 pm. I did write this. Knowing that I indeed wrote this, reviews would be very much wanted. PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Sleep. It was one of those things you do not over analyze. Calm serenity of unconsciousness that allows you to have a sanctuary of your deepest desires. Many things in life can be a deepest desire. Achieving greatness, triumphing over enemies, and succeeding in life's ambitions. The possibilities can be endless, and everlasting, and never completely fulfilled.

But, at times… we must questions these virtues that we believe must be our desires. We would like this desires to exist, be truthful. But the definition of a dream is a succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep, usually being unbelievable, and unreal, or very unlikely and unrealistic beauty. If dreams truly are "unbelievable" or "unrealistic beauty" why would we have such dreams? Dreams usually occur from things we have seen, admire, or care about. Sometimes we think they are random.

Here is where I dare you to question yourself. Are they really randomized thoughts in a cornucopia of images or desires and impossible to accomplish goals? Most of these things have to do with love. Most of the time actually. Dreams are the minds spoon range of emotion. The unconscious part of your mind that usually screams that truth, the truth of which you care for, and your virtues, through the images we process during the mindless time game we call sleep.

I have questioned myself. At least… I think I have. It is a very unsure thing questions. Many answers give birth to new questions, so that completion we strive for can never be achieved. Through these thoughts and conclusions, I give you my life. A banished prince, seeking to accomplish his goals. Soon, those dreams about goals ceased to exist, and only contained the brown and blue of the desired truth about love. Soon after, becoming wanted and a refugee from my own country, and getting secret visits from said desire. I still do not understand the visits, and why she accepted my own questions, virtues, and most importantly, me.

Questioning subjects is a habit I have picked up. An annoying persistent habit, I might add, that has gotten me into a lot of trouble. I have some confusion in understanding most of it myself… But questioning things leads to exploration, which leads to slight completion, which can ultimately lead to happiness. From my experiences that is. Through that exploration I have discovered that she loves music, dancing, waterbending, her brother, her adopted brother Aang, and children, and animals. She also enjoys board games, my uncle, and most importantly my uncle's tea.

Exploration of these factors has led me to want to learn more, have more, experience more. Exploration has led her to desire the same thing. Saying yes to me was one great answer to the exploration. Now, I have 2 loving children, a beautiful wife, and a great country with a prospering people. As I sit here with insomnia, with my wife nestled against my neck and my arm, I start to wonder, what if I didn't question sleep? What if I didn't question anything in my life. Would things still be the same? Sleep once again consuming me I forget completely about everything and enter my sanctuary. But what I see is not what I desire. What I see is what I already have.

Through this, I have learned, the fear of over analyzing things is the keep to opening doors I never had the ability to open before. The love of my desires was the will for walking through those doors…


End file.
